


Art for 'Unpaid Vacation'

by stormbrite



Category: Highlander: The Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crossover, Gen, WIP Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'Unpaid Vacation'by Merrimanfor the WIPbigbangNick Fury shows up at Methos' new out-of-the-way house to hide out for a while. Of course, HYDRA sleeper agents don't care if you're trying to lay low or take a break. And HYDRA sleeper agents who are also aware of Immortals are that much more of a problem. As it turns out, one HYDRA agent is also a Watcher and he's decided to see about becoming Immortal himself.





	Art for 'Unpaid Vacation'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unpaid Vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510058) by [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman). 



                              

 

                                    


End file.
